A Mazoku Christmas
by Coffee and War
Summary: The cast heads to Earth for some good ol' fashioned human styled holiday fun. minor Yuuri x Wolfram


Wolfram von Bielefeld sighed and threw his hands up in the air. He had always known it was a bad idea to agree to Weller's suggestions, so why did he give in this time? "Right." The blond mumbled, "Because that stupid wimp Yuuri shot me that ador – pathetic look and I couldn't just –"

Wolfram was cut off by the worry in his eldest brother's voice as Gwendal walked past him, complete with hand massaging his extremely furrowed brow. "Are you absolutely positive that it is advisable to leave the country in this state, with that man? Von Christ could --"

"Gween," Cheri, who was all decked out in winter gear (Which was just as revealing as the clothing for the rest of the year, it just contained more fur.) chirped, "If you keep worrying about everything, you'll never be able to get a boy!" Gwendal von Walde flushed an unidentifiable shade of red and closed his mouth immediately.

"Stoffel won't try anything, Gwendal." Conrad looked up and gave his best comforting smile, "Not if he knows he has your prowess to deal with if he does." He smiled some more, in case the first didn't work. Despite his valiant efforts, his stoic older brother was not convinced and proceeded to march briskly back to the castle until Cheri grabbed his ponytail, pulling him back.

"My Brother is not 'that man'. He's your uncle, after all." Gwendal grunted, exhaled sharply and walked into the lake. Cheri giggled at her oldest son's antics and jumped in after him.

"Well, Wolfram. What are you waiting for?" Conrad Weller reached over to button up Wolfram's coat, which caused him to bat away his brother's arm with extreme enthusiasm and turn a brilliant shade of purple.

"Yuuri! That cheater, he's only taking so long because he's with –" Wolfram crossed his arms and huffed, trying to look as insulted as possible.

"Conrad! Wolfram! I'm sorry I'm –" Yuuri arrived on the scene, oblivious as usual.

"YUURI."

"GAH."

"Your Majesty, be careful!"

Gunter von Christ looked out the Royal Armoury window as a big splash greeted his ears, causing him to realise that his precious Demon King had left him alone once again.

--

Jennifer was completely overjoyed to have the mazoku brothers repeat their visit, this time with the added bonus of their dashing mother. She was, however, slightly disappointed that they were completely dressed this time. Especially dissatisfied that Cheri von Spitzberg was decked out in a full outfit, albeit a rather revealing one.

Shiori stared across the table with passionate jealousy at the brunet man who held his cute little brother's unwavering attention and wondered what he didn't have that Conrad did. The answer to this question, of course, would be something that induced a massive, satisfied sweat – an interest in baseball.

Gwendal sat next to Conrad, oblivious of everything else except his plate. He had finally gotten the hang of using chopsticks and was occupying himself with arranging his food delicately into edible animal shapes. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him to "stop playing with his food", but he decided for once that he'd live just a little.

Wolfram, in a Christmas-punch induced fit as an attempt to prove himself fit as the Maou's wife – or husband – whichever, had isolated himself in the kitchen with Shouma. He had be assigned the task of watching the turkey bake, and it only came to him after the seven hours of cooking time that his wimp's father might, just might, have been pulling his leg.

Cheri took advantage of the Shibuya family's generous offer of free drinks. She raided their liquor closet and with some sweet-talking, managed to get everybody in the house drunk. Including Gwendal, who sang "Angels We Have Heard on High" in a very manly falsetto during the time in which the video recorder was running.

As for Conrad, he spent the whole of Christmas Eve doing what he always did; watching Yuuri with an intense, slightly unnerving gaze. Nobody was surprised.

--

Wolfram mused to himself as he flumped down on his bed the night of their return, looking over at Yuuri's sleeping form. He decided that Earth wasn't so bad after all, and that human traditions weren't so silly either.

He decided that the best thing he had ever done was kiss Shibuya Yuuri at midnight on New Year's Eve under a decorated Tokyo Tower, and that the fireworks that went off were most definitely just for them.


End file.
